1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light-emitting display and a method of manufacturing the same and, more particularly, to an organic light-emitting display having superior image quality and device reliability, and a method of manufacturing the organic light-emitting display.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting displays are self-luminous displays which emit light by electrically exciting an organic compound. Organic light-emitting displays are drawing a lot of attention as next-generation displays because of their low driving voltages, thin design, wide viewing angles, and fast response times.
An organic light-emitting display includes an organic light-emitting layer between an anode electrode and a cathode electrode. Holes from the anode electrode combine with electrons from the cathode electrode in the organic light-emitting layer to form excitons, which are hole-electron pairs, and the organic light-emitting layer emits light using energy generated when the excitons return from an excited state to a ground state. Generally, organic light-emitting displays are classified into bottom-emission organic light-emitting displays and top-emission organic light-emitting displays according to the surface from which light is emitted. In bottom-emission organic light-emitting displays, an image is realized toward a substrate on which organic light-emitting devices are formed. In top emission organic light-emitting displays, an image is realized away from a substrate.
As panels are increasingly required to become larger and provide higher image quality, color reproducibility needs to be increased in order to reproduce colors close to the original. To improve light coupling efficiency as one way of increasing color reproducibility, various resonance structures are being employed.
When a bottom emission organic light-emitting display employs a resonance structure, a gate insulating film or a buffer layer disposed under a gate electrode may be formed as a multilayer in order to increase resonance efficiency. In this case, however, device reliability can be adversely affected.